Retorno del Aeon
by Bluene Angel
Summary: Aquello se había vuelto extrañamente karmatico... Tsukishima solo quería escuchar un poco más, él también quería una mentira reconfortante solo para sí. (SPOILER: Final de la saga "Fullbring")
**FAKE MEMORIES –BLEACH DRABBLE COLLECTION-**

 **Personaje: Tsukishima Shukuro.**

 **Sinopsis:** Aquello se había vuelto extrañamente karmatico... Tsukishima solo quería escuchar un poco más, él también quería una mentira reconfortante solo para sí.

 **Advertencia:** SPOILER FINAL DE SAGA FULLBRING.

* * *

 _ **-**_ _ **Retorno del Aeon**_ _ **-**_

Ya podía sentirlo en el aire, la muerte física le reclamaba.

Sus últimos pensamientos iban dirigidos a Ginjo, a recuerdos que él sabía reales de una niñez donde fue salvado.

Luego el dolor lo traía a apreciar de nuevo su realidad; el olor a su propia sangre mundana y necesaria abandonando su cuerpo. Se había rendido hace un rato, pero la carne era terca y quería seguir aferrándose un poco más a su existencia terrenal, sus pulmones seguían respirando y su corazón seguía palpitando, con dolor, torpeza y debilidad; pero seguían haciendo su labor, al menos hasta terminar de desgarrarse.

Extrañamente la espalda de Shishiwara, aquel niño que quería fingir ser hombre, era cálida y fuerte para sostener al ingrato que se hacía llamar su aliado, su maestro. Aquello se había vuelto extrañamente karmatico; incluso rozando un romanticismo en la imagen del leal seguidor que cargara al injusto en quien confió hacia el iluminado horizonte donde los espera la redención.

Tsuskishima no creía en la redención.

Aunque ahí en sus últimos minutos, Shishiwara le dedicara la misma alabanza que siempre le había mostrado, esa fe ciega en el ideal que tenía para él. Casi como un héroe mitológico, al que sobrevaloran las leyendas con el pasar del tiempo.

Era hermoso pensar que era el protagonista de una de las magníficas historias que solía leer y que habría un bello final adornado con frases inmortales, que lo alabaran en su lecho final digno de reyes. Sin embargo, él no era un valeroso héroe literario.

Menos mal que siempre sintió simpatía por los villanos, de lo contrario la situación lo vencería en una patética aura de pesimismo y reflexión vacía. Aunque aquello no era demasiado diferente a su situación actual, aun así en ambos escenarios había un mismo final. El final.

Moriría con un hueco en el pecho, en la espalda de su subordinado, en medio de un bosque a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad japonesa como tantas; pensaría en Ginjo y un recuerdo azaroso de él. En los demás Fullbrings y que sería de ellos. En Kurosaki Ichigo, a quien sabía que debía una gran deuda que jamás iba a pagar. En Byakuya Kuchiki, el verdugo. En la voz de Shishiwara, que parecía pensar que sus palabras llenando el silencio fúnebre podrían retrasar a la muerte; pero aunque no podían, de algún modo, el que siguieran hablando con tanta esperanza e inocencia en pro de un mañana… Tsukishima solo quería escuchar un poco más, él también quería una mentira reconfortante solo para sí.

Para cuando el sol iluminara el bosque, cuando terminara de sacar su cabeza dorada por las montañas; él ya no estaría ahí para contemplarle. Seria peso muerto. Carne en descomposición. Un cadáver "fresco" sin dignidad.

-¡Tsukishima-san ha amanecido!...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***Notas:** El título de este drabble, con el que inicio la colección " _Fake memories_ " es una referencia al libro que siempre está leyendo Tsukishima, cuyo marcador de páginas es su fullbring. En una entrevista a Tite Kubo declaró que el libro que lee Tsukishima se llama " _Retorno del Aeon_ " del autor ficticio George Kilian. Aeon es un concepto de la antigua Grecia que se refiere al ciclo completo de la vida de un hombre. Cuando leí esta curiosidad, me pareció perfecto para narrar el final de este personaje.

Si, últimamente me dieron ganas de escribir contenido corta venas de Tsukishima, quien por cierto realmente no tiene material en español. Así que si bien, se que el fandom esta en coma, de hecho ya apesta a muerto, a mi me entraron ganas de hacerle una saga de drabbles a este tipo y aprovechare este subidón de ánimos personal antes de que se me vayan la inspiración y las ganas.

¡Muchas gracias por leerme!

¡NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!

¡BYE-NEE!


End file.
